Lore
Creation and Destruction Kairos, the God of Chaos and Destruction, watched Valeria, the God of Order and Creation with much envy. Ever since this world was born, he had to watch Valeria happily making beautiful and wonderful works. He tried time and time again but could never make, only take away and destroy what was made. He grew to hate Valeria, he who could do what he could not. Valeria could touch others, create life, beautiful creatures, even the sun and sky. Whatever Kairos touched became monstrous, the night and darkness. He could only take away and watch as all that he touched turned to ashes and dust. Then Valeria made something he never saw before. It was two legged creature with ethereal wings. They followed Valeria and worshiped her like a child would a parent. These beings came to be Valeria's followers and most valuable creation. Soon man followed however and soon grew jealous of the seeming copies. While Valeria continued to make the world around us the Followers watched man grow and helped guide them. Kiros watched as Valeria's creatures grew and his jealousy transformed into hatred. He no longer craved for what he could not have but instead to destroy what Valeria held dear. He watched these humans and saw how weak they were. How easily they fell, how they turned from their creator. Many came when he called upon them to do his bidding. Corruption, violence, murder soon blossomed from his doing. And the world Valeria made began to crumble, the skies broke open and man knew rain. It didn’t end there, Kairos wouldn’t stop until the world burned around him. Soon he moved on from the humans and focused on the Followers. He whispered sweet words and promises to them. showing them what humans have done. He gave them such promises and manipulated their jealousy for humans. One by one the followers wings grew dark and soon disappeared. They fell into the void corrupted and hatred filled their very being. Valeria saw her creations and world fall around her, and knew she could no longer sit by. She worked for weeks straight, crafting a mighty weapon to fend off the demons that wanted destroy his world. She poured all her magic, her might and her soul into it. This left her weak, so she locked herself away hoping her final gift to mankind would save them all. That day Pathfinder fell from the heavens. Kairos saw this weapon and he could not stand for his work to be undone. All his planning and his tricks just stripped away like that. So he collected the twisted souls of the damned, he took their hatred, their envy, their greed. He forged it all into horrifying weapon that rivaled Pathfinder. He made Stormfinder. It caused chaos and death in it’s wake. Once completed he tested it out on his followers wiping them out and feeding their souls to Stormfinder. It was not enough for Stormfinder. It demanded more power, more lifeforce. Kairos gave into his bloodlust and sacrificed himself to Stormfinder. On that day the world burned. Years that followed were bloody and violent. War ravaged the land and humans were on the verge of extinction. In one last attempt to save his people Valira drove back the demons and locked Stormfinder deep in the earth. With that Valira grew quiet and so did the world. ---- Valeria The Elder God of Life Has been described throughout the ages as benevolent and kind, with hair shining like gold. Although the true gender has been lost many believed it to be a her, kind and gentle like a mother. She resides over all that has to do with creation, life rebirth. It was her that first made the cosmos we see at night, each star said to be another world she has made. Some came to know her as the Mother of life herself and every creature and world she made was a gift to Kairos. A man she envy so much, as much as she could do she could never destroy. She saw his powers a blessing, able to take away the sorrow, the pain, the strife she had created. If only he saw it the way she veiwed him and his powers the world might have been different. Kairos The God of Death, destruction and chaos has been written in very few books. Only true schoalrs would care to speak his name, even fewer dare to recall what he has done. This does not disuade those who still choose to follow in his path. Just as Valeria was the Elder Goddess of Creation so he became to be called the Elder God of Destruction. He's discribed as vengful, jelouse and hateful. All that comes with in his touch becomes corrupted and withers away. Dispite his every growing hate for his counterpart the Father of death kept everyone of the gifts that was sent to him. However seeing each one crumble away ate at him, it allwoed for the jelouse to grow. How he loathed the other, while he had to see all the things that she could make, and all he was able to do was take. So he did, he took at that she loved, the wolrd she held so dear, the people even her children did he take. ---- Hearld of Nine The Heralds of Nine are the chosen beings created by the two Elder Gods to most closely serve and carry their wishes. However with the waring Elder Gods many were lost to the chaos. Those who aligned themselves with Valira gave all that they could for his cause, hoping for a brighter future. Kairos was not as kind and took the lives of the others for his malicious cause. Iomedae was the first herald created by Valria and she was loved dearly. Born from Valira's need for jutice and peace Iomadae up held his laws for the realm he created. Her symbol became the long sword surrounded in light and she stood valiantly as a gaurd by her side. Mielikki.jpg|Mielikki standing among the the lush forests of the Emerald Lands. Desna.jpg|Desna guiding those through the stars, creating Elysium. '''Zon-Kuthon '''came next, born from the suffering and pain in the world. Thriving off the tourture and murders across countries and throughout time. Kairos saw to it he up held his beliefs, his need for pain he became the embodiment of his hatred. His symbol became a skull sourrounded by spiked chains. Norgorber: NE; secrets, assassination, poison Mielikki; NG, druids, forest, unicorns Lamashtu: CE; monsters, madness, nightmares Desna: CG; exploration and stars Garagos: CN; destruction, war, weapons Anubis: LN; ferry souls, last rites, finality Nethys: knowledge, power, magic (Iomus) ----